


This Must Be The Place

by clockworkrobots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkrobots/pseuds/clockworkrobots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean and Cas get married. And adopt a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Must Be The Place

  
When Dean and Castiel first decided to get married, there was very little to do about the affair.

It wasn't a particularly special day, when it happened, and though it wasn't altogether a spontaneous decision, it certainly wasn't meticulously planned either. It wasn't loud, it wasn't eventful, and they went to the local city hall with only two witnesses and came out only a few hours later with a signed certificate proclaiming them lawfully wedded in the eyes of the state.

It stood to reason then, when they arrived home following the legal engagement, their celebrations weren't terribly out of the ordinary either from a regular family evening, and though Bobby and Sam had indulged them in a large case of beer for the night, their private ministrations later in bed certainly wasn't the first instance they'd tangled together in their sheets.

Thing is, marriage had never really seemed on the cards for them, it's not like they really needed it as a symbol of their bond, profound as it was—everything they had gone through together had seen to that—and there was also the dubious legality of Dean Winchester marrying a veritable angel of the Lord, which Dean saw less as a blasphemy and more of an entirely unprecedented concept, being bound by the word of law to a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent.

Or, as Dean would refer to Castiel sometimes, a huge fucking ball of light. Only sometimes, mind, because then it would come to him subconsciously putting the emphasis on _huge_ and having to temper the ego of a quite pleased angel. Tempering, of course, as a euphemism. 

Sam, always the younger brother eager to help, pointed out after one especially close call on a hunt, that it would probably be easier for everyone if Cas was considered family in every legally binding sense.

“This isn't a chick flick moment, Dean,” he'd said after Dean's scoff. “it's just _practical_. And you guys are in love to a gross degree anyway, I think your body could handle it. Hell, from all the assault my ears and eyes have undergone I _know_ you can.”

Castiel, the bastard, was rather inclined to agree.

And so it happened, on the 14th of February of all days (Sam swore it was a coincidence when he booked it; Dean was still suspicious), Castiel became Castiel Winchester and they all began a new chapter of their lives that they never thought they would see: Dean _married_.

Because, well—for all Dean might have balked at the suggestion at first, he took remarkably well to the life. Who knew that the word “husband” would roll so well off his tongue when talking about the angel, and though it was true Dean had always taken to jewellery with certain profound meanings, he was never without his wedding ring from that day on.

Castiel, for his part, very much saw it as an opportunity. Thing was, human documents meant very little to an angel in the grander scheme of things, especially one who had known love for Dean Winchester in the very fibre of his being for quite a long while. But now that they had settled affairs of wills and what not, Castiel thought it was finally about time he set his foot down about expanding the family:

“Dean, I would like to adopt a cat,” he says one morning, as he sits down across from Dean at the kitchen table and stares along it in typical unblinking fashion. It was never too early in the morning for Cas to work his blue-eyed magic.

Dean sputters on his coffee for a moment. “You want to _what_?”

“A cat. I think we should get one. We've ample enough time and means to care for one and I see no real objection to the issue now that we're married and own a house.” Let it never be said that coming to live on earth permanently had divested Castiel of any of his usual bluntness.

Dean was still at a loss. “But a _cat_? I didn't even think you _liked_ cats.”

“I love all my Father's creations. You perhaps more than others," he pauses, "and our future feline too.”

Dean finally sets down his coffee and looks and Castiel seriously. “Okay,” he sighs. After fighting on the front lines of many battles over the years, Dean knew when to cut his losses. “Not that I'm at all agreeing to this, but where would we even _get_ one?”

Dean Winchester is also well used to the concept of famous last words. He's had the opportunity to utter several of them in his lifetime(s), and his marital status was certainly not going to infringe upon his extraordinary streak. Castiel, as it turned out, unsurprisingly knew exactly where to find one. 

And so, on the 21st of February, Dean and Castiel adopted a cat.

They named her Melanie, for no other reason that Castiel especially enjoyed the ring of it, and if the gorgeous gold eyes blinking up at him from Cas' arms weren't enough to cement Dean's surety in the decision, Castiel's smiling blue ones certainly were.


End file.
